The Victoria II
The Victoria II is a ship in the Ivonian navy. It is captained by Admiral Manfred von Karma, and his First Mate is Commander Miles Edgeworth. Ship, Captain, and First Mate all have a rather unsavory reputation of being ruthless, vindictive, and perfect. Official Description “They assigned you to the Victoria II right out of the academy? Who’d you piss off?” Despite the Victoria II being the most prestigious, competent, and well-known ship in Ivona’s military force, this is a rather common reaction to the news that someone’s been placed there. Perhaps it might have something to do with the captain, Admiral Manfred von Karma; after all, when serving under a reputedly unstable perfectionist, things are bound to get a bit stressful. The captain expects nothing less than flawless performance from his crew and accepts only the most elite crewmen. Or, he would, if the government hadn’t started assigning crewmen to his ship to ensure he actually had a crew. Considering the ship’s large size and numerous weapons (some of which are questionably legal), a fairly large crew is needed to man the ship, as enough weaponry has to be going to make up for the ship’s somewhat poor maneuverability and defenses. Von Karma considers such things negligible; in the forty years he’s been a captain, he’s gotten through each battle without his ship receiving a scratch- save, perhaps, one, but the battle was won. There have been rumors that he’s been using less-than-ethical methods to preserve his win record, but most of them dissipated rather quickly. “Wait, what? He ''picked you? You… you lucky, overachieving bastard!”'' Considering the ship’s reputation, it’s hard to believe that anyone would want to be picked to crew it; however, there is a bright side to serving on the ship. If you survive, you’re practically handed a one-way ticket to a position as an officer—and if the captain himself chooses you, you’re probably a god incarnate, unless it’s a carefully orchestrated plan to get you murdered by your envious fellow crew-mates. Whatever the circumstance, there are three easy things to remember if you join this crew: don’t question the captain, follow orders, and, most importantly, don’t make mistakes. If the rumors are true, it may be the last mistake you ever make. Crew The crew currently sits at a comfortable 19 members, 5 of whom are passengers. Captain Admiral Manfred von Karma First Mate Commander Miles Edgeworth Quartermasters Lt. Commander Kristoph Gavin Lt. Commander Kotaro "Zura" Katsura Boatswains Lt. Commander Rangiku Matsumoto Major Hijikata Toushirou Major Flynn Scifo Strategists None currently. Navigators None currently. Radio Ops None currently. Gunners Major Zolf J. Kimbley Major Jack Krauser Records Keepers Celes Chere Pilots Lt. Commander Sephiroth Crescent Cooks None currently. Doctors Lt. Commander Robert Chase Mechanics None currently. Blacksmiths None currently. Shipwrights None currently. Helmsmen Major Leo de Alkirk Seamen None currently. Cabin Boys Chi Powder Monkeys None currently. Passengers Mary Weather Hargreaves Susan Sto Helit Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Prince Millie Thompson Phoenix Wright Category:Ships